


Well this is awkward

by tinytrash575



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x20, Awkwardness, F/M, Relationship(s), Reunions, alternate version of a scene, mild angst at the start, teen wolf finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytrash575/pseuds/tinytrash575
Summary: An alternate version of the Jackson/Stydia reunion scene from 6x20 based on an idea I had about what the scene could involve before I watched the episode.





	Well this is awkward

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe its over!!!!! But anyway, I had an idea for how I wanted this scene to go as soon as Jeff teased that it would be a thing, I just needed to wait for the canon details on how Jackson and Stydia ended up in the same place before I could write it. I also really wished we would have got a long conversation between Stiles and Lydia about the pack keeping him in the dark, so that wish was definitely involved in the idea I had before about this scene before the episode aired. So here it is, I hope you like it!

Lydia screamed, sending the hunters that were gathered at various points in the long, dark hallway crashing to the ground. She glanced around, making sure that there were no surprises she’d missed before looking over at Stiles.

“They’re not getting up any time soon,” she said to him, pointing at the multiple prone forms draped along the hallway. She tilted her head, motioning for the two of them to advance. They moved slowly, Stiles taking in every detail of the heavily loaded armoury.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me that all of this was going on,” he said, keeping his eyes moving around as they made their way forward. Small hints of anger lingered in his voice, he was obviously still upset that no one had told him about Gerard, Monroe and the Anuk Ite. “None of you, not even my dad.”

“Listen,” Lydia sighed, closing her eyes as the guilt she’d been carrying over keeping him in the dark resurfaced. “I know you’re mad, but we did it for the right reason.”

“Right reason?” Stiles replied loudly, stopping mid stride and turning to face Lydia. He could feel anger and fear and relief swirling inside of him all at once, so strong that made his body feel heavy. “Lydia, you could have been seriously hurt, or worse, and I wouldn’t have even known about it.”

“I know,” she said, biting her lip and silently wincing as her chest tightened. Her throat started to catch as she saw the hurt in his eyes, seeing how much worry their secrecy had caused. “It wasn’t easy. I hated keeping it from you but I couldn’t…” she stopped, swallowing hard to stop her voice from braking over things she couldn’t even let herself think about right now. “I couldn’t have you involved in this, not after last time.” His eyes softened slightly as they fell on her face, but his mouth was still a thin, hard line.

“You were away from this, you were safe,” Lydia continued, her voice wavering as she poured the cold aching feeling in her chest out through her words. “And after I almost lost you.” She paused again, meeting his eyes as tears threatened to form in hers. “I couldn’t go through that again.”

“Well what if I would have had to go through that?” Stiles asked Lydia, instinctively moving closer to her as he saw the pain in her eyes. He was still mad at her for keeping everything a secret. She could have been hurt or killed and he wouldn’t have been there for her, he wouldn’t have even known. But the look on her face right now, the way her chin wobbled slightly as she bit her lip, and the dewy shine in her wide eyes tugged at his heart in a way that he was powerless to fight against. “What if I lost you?”

“I know,” she replied, moving her hands and swaying slightly as she spoke, desperate to release some of the oppressive tension that flowed through her. “It was selfish, but I needed you to be safe.”

“And I need you to be safe,” Stiles responded softly, stopping Lydia’s swaying movements by taking her hand in his. She looked down at where her fingertips grazed his palm, focusing on the subtle warmth where their hands connected.

“I am,” she said quietly, drawing her eyes up to meet his.

“Anything could have happened to you,” said Stiles. Not angry this time, but concerned, scared. He sounded unsteady and vulnerable.

“But it didn’t,” Lydia responded calmly, trying to add a bit of melody to her voice. She would tell him about being shot another time. He didn’t need to be thinking about that and what could have happened right now. “And we’re both here now, so I guess neither of us got what we wanted.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” said Stiles, his tone more upbeat and his face wrinkled in contemplation. He tilted his head to the side, meeting Lydia’s eyes before grabbing her other hand. “We’re both here. Together.” Lydia let her fingers intertwine with his as she stepped closer, never taking her eyes off him. She finally smiled, feeling a small sense of relief start to burst in her chest.

“So am I forgiven?” she said, drawing the words out as she squeezed his hands gently.

“If we get through this, I’ll think about it,” he answered, shooting her a playful smile. He never could have stayed angry at her, especially not now that he knew she was safe.

“When,” Lydia said firmly, looking at Stiles with solid determination. “When we get through this.”

“A part of me feels like it’s definitely more of an if,” Stiles admitted, sighing slightly, the smile that was on his face quickly disappearing.

“Hey,” said Lydia gently, moving her hand up to cup his cheek. “We’ll be okay.”

“You sure?” Stiles replied, a new kind of unsteadiness filling his voice. “Because I can’t…” He stopped, blinking and tensing his jaw. _I can’t lose you._

“I know,” Lydia soothed, moving closer to him so that their foreheads were touching. “I can’t either.”

Stiles closed his eyes, focusing on the way her forehead pressed against his, the warmth of her hand where it caressed the side of his face. His mind wouldn’t stop reeling, thinking of all the things that could have happened to her, to all of them, that he would have had no idea about. He needed to stop, to push those thoughts far away to stand any chance of going up against this Anuk Ite thing and coming out of it, but he couldn’t.

He tried to concentrate on the more positive emotions that were mingling amongst the tornado of fear and tension inside of him. His friends were all okay, for now, and Lydia was here. She was here, right in front of him, her skin touching his. That alone was enough to provide a minuscule amount of comfort during this whole nightmare. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face, hear the rattling of her shallow exhales. Before he even realised what he was doing, he tilted his head down and kissed her.

As soon as Stiles pressed his lips to hers, Lydia responded, kissing him back harder and wrapping the hand that was resting against his cheek around his neck. She had been missing him so much, torn between desperately wanting him back and wanting to keep him as far away from the disaster zone Beacon Hills had become. But he was here now, there was nothing she could do to change that, all she could do was pour the intensity of which she’d missed him into this kiss.

He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Lydia didn’t even notice that they’d been moving until her back ended up against the armoury wall. She draped her other arm around his neck, pulling him as close to her as she possibly could. She heard something creak in the background, but was too lost in his lips to pay any attention to it. It wasn’t until the creaking noises morphed into human shouting that something piqued her interest.

“Hey,” A male voice echoed against the walls. Lydia and Stiles barely had enough time to pull away from each other before the voice continued to shout. “Hey is anybody…Whoa.”

“Jackson?” squeaked Lydia, surprise filling her body and heat flooding her cheeks at the sight of her ex-boyfriend standing bloody in front of them. She quickly unwound her arms from Stiles’ neck, dropping them loosely at her sides as they both moved to stand facing Jackson.

“Lydia,” said Jackson, his tone doing nothing to mask the shock that was written all over his bloody face. “….and Stiles?”

“Yup,” Stiles added, unable to help himself. He had always hated Jackson, especially for the way he had treated Lydia, and would be lying if he said that he wasn’t feeling a little smug. “And Stiles.”

“What are you doing here?” asked Jackson.

“We were um,” Lydia began to explain, biting her lip as she stumbled over the heavy discomfort still hanging in the air. “We were actually looking for you.”

“Oh, Yeah?” Jackson responded, narrowing his eyes at them and nodding his head slightly. “Those are some pretty interesting search techniques you’ve got going on.”

“Well this is totally not awkward,” Stiles said slowly, scratching the back of his neck.

“And you’re totally not making it worse,” replied Jackson, shooting him an exasperated look.

“Well we found you,” Lydia interjected, hoping to relieve some of the tension, moving her hands as she spoke. “Now let’s get out of here.”

“Yeah,” agreed Jackson, striding between Lydia and Stiles towards the end of the hall. “I need to find Ethan.”

“Why do you need to find Ethan?” asked Lydia, narrowing her eyes in confusion at Jackson as he turned back around to face them again.

“Because he’s here with me,” Jackson stated, his voice now free of its previous harsh snark. Stiles and Lydia exchanged a glance.

“Ethan?” asked Lydia, raising her eyebrows at her ex.

“Yes,” he answered firmly, hints of exasperation quickly returning to his features. “Ethan.”

“Here together?” Lydia continued, saying the words slowly.

“Yes,” Jackson confirmed nodding his head. There was a very heavy silence as the three of them looked at each other, Stiles and Lydia figuring out exactly what Jackson was implying.

“You and Ethan?” asked Stiles, screwing up his face in shock more than anything.

“Yes,” Jackson repeated, sounding more obviously irritated with the pair of them now. “Me and Ethan.” There was another tense silence.

“Finally,” sighed Lydia, after no one had spoken for a period of time that had become less than comfortable. “How long did it take you to realise?”

“You knew?” stammered Jackson, raising his eyebrows at Lydia, obviously surprised.

“This is so not how I thought my day would go,” said Stiles to himself, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Anyway,” said Jackson impatiently, shaking his head and moving to turn towards the exit again. “Can we just leave now. I have to find him.”

“Sure , let’s go,” Lydia responded, taking a few steps forward. Stiles was about to join them, but as he lifted his leg to move his phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

“Uh, hang on a second,” he said, stopping Jackson and Lydia from walking any further. They both turned back around. “I’m getting a call.” Stiles pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw Scott on the caller ID, stepping back towards where Jackson had previously been standing as he answered the call.

Lydia and Jackson didn’t move, but continued to stand in the middle of the armoury hallway as Stiles spoke to Scott on the phone. Lydia folded her arms and watched Stiles, while Jackson continued to take in the armoury.

“Wait,” he said suddenly, drawing Lydia’s attention. “What happened to those guys?” She realised that he was talking about the bodies scattered around of the hunters she’d taken out with her scream.

“I did,” answered Lydia, a satisfied smile forming on her face as Jackson did a double take.

“What?” he spluttered.

“A lot of things have changed since you left,” she replied, folding her arms over her chest, still brimming with smug satisfaction.

“Clearly,” scoffed Jackson amusedly, mirroring Lydia by folding his arms over his chest. They exchanged a glance, and then Jackson looked down the hall at Stiles. “So when did that happen?”

“About four, maybe five months ago,” Lydia replied, also glancing over at her boyfriend. “When did you an Ethan happen?”

“A year ago, literally,” Jackson answered, amusement still lingering in his voice. Lydia pulled her eyes away from Stiles and looked at him. “We got kidnapped for our anniversary.” She couldn’t help but laugh at the timing, which in turn made Jackson let out a harsh, soundless laugh. Over in the corner, Stiles hung up the phone.

“Well we should probably go and win this war so ours doesn’t end up the same way,” said Lydia, smiling as Stiles started walking back towards them.

 


End file.
